When people observe an object with eyes, a stereoscopic picture is made in his/her mind. As the distance between pupils of human eyes is approximately 6-7 cm, when the people observe the same object, the view angles for the two eyes are not wholly the same. Although there is merely a slight difference between the two eyes, after the slight difference is transferred to the human's brain through retinas, a far and near sense is generated in the brain, so as to produce a stereoscopic picture. Although the object can also be viewed merely with one eye, it is difficult to tell the far and near sense or the distance from the object. According to this principle, as for the same picture, if two images with a slight angle difference are produced or shot by utilizing a visual angle difference of the eyes, and then the two images are respectively viewed by the eyes, a stereo picture is generated in the brain through the retinas. Currently, the principle has been widely applied to various stereo image demonstration techniques. However, most of the existing stereo image viewing devices have the defects of complicated technique, high cost, and poor viewing effect, so it is difficult for such devices to be popularized. With the development of the electronic science, a multi-functional electronic product, integrated with various functions including communication, camera, FM radio and video recording, displaying, and game playing, has been proposed, which has revolutionary meaning as compared with the conventional electronic products. However, most of the electronic products involving video can only display planer images, and seldom personal electronic product can enable people to directly view high-quality stereo images with the eyes.